Pourquoi fautil que ce soit toi ?
by Rika Sumeragi
Summary: Sakura Haruno, Jeune Kunoïchi de 25 ans, demande au Raikage, sa mise à mort à la place de Naruto, suite à une bavure. c'est a ce moment là que l'homme qu'elle aime va lui dévoiler ces sentiments Kakasaku /!\ lemon mon blog : http://kaedenagase.


One Shot Kakasaku : Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toi ?Vacances 2009

_**One Shot Kakasaku :**_Pourquoi faut t'il que ce soit toi ?

**P.O.V Sakura :**

**A l'attention du Raikage,**

**Nom : Haruno Sakura**

**Age : 25 ans**

**Taille : 1m75**

**Poids : 59 kg**

**Description physique : cheveux longs rose, yeux verts**

**Je suis l'élève du Hokage, Tsunade-sama.**

**Si je vous adresse tous ces renseignements, c'est pour vous demander une requête.**

**Vous demandiez réparation, pour un de vos ninja, tuez malencontreusement par un ninja de Konoha.**

**Je viens par le présent parchemin, vous demandez ma mise à mort, en compensation de votre ninja perdu. Ainsi vous laveriez votre honneur et celui de votre pays.**

**Avec mon plus grand respect.**

Haruno Sakura

**Demande accordée, par le Raikage.**

**Deux émissaires viendront, pour mettre votre sentence à exécution sur la place publique de Konoha, le 25 mai.**

**Satsuki, kunoïchi et élève du Raikage.**

« Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ceci, me dit Tsunade-sama, en me montrant le parchemin.J'avais été convoqués, par maître Tsunade, très tôt cette après midi, je savais à l'avance ce qu'elle voulait.

Cela remonte à quelques jours, des émissaires du Raikage, été venue adressés, une mise à mort de notre ancien équipier : Sasuke Uchiwa, mais Naruto fous de rage avait tué l'un des deux, après s'être transformé en Kyuubi.

Ce qui avait mis le Raikage dans une rage folle, et avait lancé une missive de guerre sur Konoha, si l'Hokage ne livrait pas Naruto sur le champ, ce que maître Tsunade avait tous de suite refusée. J'avais alors pris les devants, et adressée une lettre au Raikage.

« C'est une simple demande maître, dis-je en me courbant.

« Te rend tu compte de ce que tu demande ??

« Bien sûr, sinon je ne l'aurai pas adressée.

Des yeux me scrutaient, des gens du conseil, ainsi que des Jounins, avaient étés convoqués par Maître Tsunade. Kakashi-Senseï, était bien sûr, là et me regardés d'un air grave. Bien sûr, aucune personne ici présente ne savait pour cette lettre, a part Tsunade-Sama, qui avait reçu, la réponse ce matin, je n'étais moi même pas au courant de la décision du Raikage.

Tsunade lu la lettre au personne présente, puis j'entendis la réponse qui m'était adressé, tous le monde me regardaient, choqués.

« Sakura… pourquoi avoir fait ça ? dit Tsunade en soufflant de tristesse.

« Je le fais pour mon village, pour tous ceux qui me sont chers et pour tous ceux que j'aime… dis-je en regardant Kakashi-senseï, il ne me vit pas, regardant Tsunade.

« De tous de façon, avec tous le respect que je vous dois Maître Hokage, vous n'avez plus rien à dire, d'après ce que j'ai entendue, ma mise à mort sera demain.

Auriez-vous laissez, le Raikage, détruire Konoha ? Rien que cette pensée, je ne peux le supporter, étant votre élève, c'était de mon devoir de me sacrifier, pour ce village que je chéris tant.

Je me courbe en signe de salut, et repart vers la porte, je dis en tournant légèrement la tête :

« De tous de façon, je n'ai jamais été utile à personne, alors accordez moi au moins ce plaisir là.

Puis je referme la porte, et repart en direction de chez moi.

J'entend la porte claquée derrière moi et on m'agrippe par le bras.

« Sakura, dis moi que c'est une blague ?

« Non, pourquoi voulait vous que ce soit une blague Senseï ?? Dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il me lâche choqués, j'en profite donc pour repartir, j'étais fière de moi, je n'avais pas faiblie, pas fondue en larmes, j'avais quand même bien progressés par rapport à l'époque, où je n'était qu'une pleurnicharde, d'ailleurs c'est ma seule et maigre consolation, j'ai toujours été inutile, nous n'avons pas pus ramener Sasuke à Konoha, et je n'ai pas pus arrêtée Naruto quand il s'est transformée en Kyuubi.

Et je me prétendais amoureuse de Kakashi-Senseï !!!

Depuis 13 ans, que j'aime cette personne à la fois tendre et dur, cette personne si fragile au fond, j'ai toujours prétendue être amoureuse de Sasuke, mais ce que je confondais c'était mes sentiments, je n'ai toujours vue Sasuke que comme un grand frère qu'il fallait protéger, comme Naruto.

J'ai découvert le véritable amour, ce sentiment qui vous rend à la fois si fort et si faible, avec Kakashi-Senseï.

C'était un jour de pluie, notre Senseï était encore en retard pour une de nos première mission, j'avais donc décidée de le chercher.

Je l'avais trouvée près du terrain d'entraînement, tête baissée vers la stèle.

Je m'étais rapprochée doucement et la j'ai vu quelque chose qui me toucha beaucoup.

Notre Senseï, pleurait, il souffrait tellement, mon cœur fit un bond, il se serrait, j'avais envie de le consoler, de le serrer dans mes bras, de lui donner cet amour qui lui manquer… mais je me ravisais.

J'avais alors découvert l'amour par la suite, mais je ne lui ai jamais avouée, la peur d'être rejetée, la peur de découvrir que mes sentiments était à sens unique. J'ai été lâche, mais je n'aurais bientôt plus à me soucier de ça, j'avais pris la décision de mourir en grande partie pour lui, je voulais qu'il vive heureux, lui qui avait tant souffert et qui nous avait tant donné a nous trois, et il m'avait apportés l'une des choses à laquelle je tiens tant, mon premier amour.

Et puis le fait de le voir tous les jours, et de faire comme ci tout allait bien, lui souriant, alors que je ne voulais qu'une chose c'était lui avouée, cette douleur suffocante que j'ai quand je le vois, je ne peux plus supporter cette situation.

Je vis Ino, arrivait sur moi à toute vitesse en larmes, je me dis qu'Asuma Senseï avait du la tenir au courant maintenant que la réunion été terminée.

Ino était au courant pour mes sentiments pour Kakashi Senseï, depuis le début je m'étais confiée à elle.

« Sakura, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai dit elle en pleurant.

« Si, Ino, il va falloir que tu l'accepte…

Elle me prit dans ses bras, et pleura, je restais impassible malgré l'envie de pleurer à mon tour qui me vint.

Puis je la repousse gentiment, et lui ébouriffe les cheveux d'un geste tendre, je lui dis :

« J'espère que tu vivras heureuse Ino, c'est la seule chose que je souhaite plus que tous, toi ma seule et véritable amie.

Elle pleure de plus belle et me dit, en criant presque :

« Laisse nous au moins te dire au revoir, Sakura, moi, Naruto, Hinata tous le monde…

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une excellente idée Ino

« Viens ce soir à 21heures chez Ichiraku, accorde nous au moins ce droit, dit elle en pleurant.

« Très bien, dis-je, mais je ne suis pas très douée pour les adieux.

Je repars laissant Ino, seule avec ses pleures, je rentre à la maison, et m'affale sur mon lit, perdue dans mes pensées, qu'elle serait ma mort ? Serait-elle douloureuse ? Ou au contraire rapide ?

Puis je m'endormis.

Je me réveille tant bien que mal, regarde l'heure, 20h30, et je décide de m'habiller, je mis un corset blanc, avec un jean noir, j'avais envie de bien m'habiller pour ma dernière soirée avec mes amis.

J'arrive chez Ichiraku, je vois tous le monde parlant entre eux, dès que j'arrive ils se taisent et me regardes. Ino avait invités les Senseï de chaque groupe, ainsi que Tsunade, Shizune et Jiraya.

Lee vint vers moi, les larmes aux yeux, me prit les mains et me dit :

« Est ce vrai Sakura-Chan ? Ce que nous disait Ino, il y'a un instant.

« Si tu parle de demain, alors oui, puis je me dégage de ces mains, et pars m'asseoir, tous le monde me regarde s'attendant à des explications de ma part, ce que je ne leur fournit pas.

Naruto s'assied à côtés de moi, et me dit :

« Tout est de ma faute, Sakura, si je ne l'avais pas tué, tu ne serais pas condamner à mort, puis il pleura et couina : « Je suis tellement désolé Sakura…

Je le prend dans mes bras, lui caressant la nuque et lui dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, je le fais de mon plein grès, je suis si heureuse, je vais enfin pouvoir vous servir à quelque chose, j'ai été tellement inutile toute ces années, alors que vous étiez toujours là.

Ne pleure pas et ne regrette pas, lui dis-je.

« C'est donc ce que tu pense de toi depuis tous ce temps ?, Sakura, tu n'as jamais été inutile, regarde toi, tu est devenue une femme splendide, tu est le bras droit de Tsunade, et tu sauve des vies, que peux tu te reprocher ??

Je me retourne et voit Kakashi-Senseï, les yeux tristes, je lui caresse alors le visage, geste qui me demande beaucoup de sang-froid, il ferme les yeux et pose une main sur la mienne.

Je luis dis :

« Tout ceci n'est que futilité, c'est un devoir de ninja, je n'ai jamais été utile a mes amis, m'accrochant trop à eux, vous ne pouvez comprendre Senseï…

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Senseï, dit il presque en criant, tu es une Jounin maintenant, tu n'as plus a me donner ce titre.

« Très bien, Hatake Sama, dis-je en me levant, vexée du ton qu'il venait d'employer.

Je fais une ronde remerciant chacune des personnes venue me dire au revoir, m'attardant sur les personnes les plus chères a mon cœur, j'entendais Kakashi s'excusait, mais je l'ignorait, je m'arrête vers Tsunade, elle me dit :

« Est tu sûr de toi, Sakura ?

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de ma vie.

Elle me regarde, et me prend dans ses bras, je sens des larmes s'écrasaient sur mes cheveux, je resserre son étreinte et lui dis :

« Merci, merci pour tous, vous avez été d'une très grande bonté avec moi, et aussi un très bon Maître, je ne vous aurai jamais assez remerciée de tous ce que vous avez fait et m'avez apportés durant ces années.

Je me retire, et me courbe devant elle :

« Merci beaucoup, Maître Tsunade.

Je me retourne et repart donc à la maison.

Je regarde le ciel en marchant, ce ciel que je ne verrais plus, et que j'aimais regardée avec les membres de la team 7.

Je rentre dans mon appartement, range mes affaires, rédige mon testament, j'entend du bruit et me relève.

Je sens alors des mains m'attrapes par les poignets et on me plaque contre le mur, je relève les yeux et voit Kakashi Senseï, les yeux fiévreux.

« Vous me faites mal…

« Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse… dit il en soupirant.

« Quoi ?

Il me regarde et me dis :

« Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu comprenne que je t'aime.

Je le regarde ne comprenant pas, je lui dis :

« Je crois que vous avez trop bu, Senseï, je vais prévenir Asuma Senseï

J'essaye de me dégager mais il ne me lâche pas.

Il passe sa main de libre sur ma taille, et place une jambe entre les miennes, me bloquant ainsi.

« J'ai essayé de te le faire comprendre, par tous les moyens possibles, mais tu as toujours fermés les yeux, que crois tu que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai entendu que tu avais demandé ta mise à mort ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de te voir grandir, devenir de plus en plus attirante, de voir ton corps gagner en sensualité, mon désir pour toi, grandit de jour en jour. Et là, on m'apprend que la femme que j'aime va mourir demain !!! Sais-tu ce que ça fait ?

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, si c'est un rêve, il faut que je me réveille, aussi merveilleux soit il.

Je me dégage tant bien que mal et lui dis :

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne ressens rien pour vous, veuillez sortir…

Et là il m'embrasse, tendrement, il me couche sur mon lit, relève mes cheveux de mon visage, et me dit :

« Laisse moi une nuit, une nuit pour te montrer à quel point je t'aime.

Il glisse les mains sous mon corset, et me mord légèrement l'oreille, je luis dis haletante :

« Non… Senseï… ce n'est pas bien… vous allez encore… souffrir

Il s'arrête choques par mes propos, à califourchon sur mes cuisses et me dit :

« Parce que tu crois que je ne souffre pas déjà !!!, le simple fait de penser que demain, je te verrais mourir, me glace le sang.

« Vous souffrez déjà beaucoup trop, dis je haletante et rouge, ce ne serai pas sain.

« Je souffre encore plus en pensant que mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, dit il.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, criai-je hors de moi, je vous aime !!! Je vous aime encore plus que n'importe qui à Konoha, 13 ans que je souffre en silence, terrant mes sentiments pour vous, au plus profond de moi, et vous vous permettez de débarquer comme ça, et de me dire ça comme ça, comme si de rien n'était.

Oh oui, Hatake-Sama, je vous aime !!! Je vous aime à en crever !!!

« Mais tu n'aime pas Sasuke ?

« Ce n'était que des sentiments fraternels, j'ai les mêmes pour Naruto.

Maintenant veuillez sortir, une histoire entre nous deux, la veille de ma mort, ne ferez que vous affligez plus de blessures que vous n'en portez déjà. Et c'est certainement la dernière chose que je souhaite.

« Tu souhaite que je sorte, alors que tu me dis enfin les mots que j'attend depuis des années, alors excuse moi Sakura, si je dois souffrir après.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau sur les lèvres, j'essaye de parler mais il les pressent un peu plus fort, il se retire et me regarde avec des yeux fiévreux, il me réembrasse, se faisant plus pressant, il force mes lèvres avec sa langue, je le laisse passer et nos langues se touchent, à ce contact je ne résiste plus, j'avais envie de lui, 13 ans à ne penser qu'à cet homme, et il faut que j'annonce que je vais mourir pour qu'il se décide à me montrer ses sentiments, comme la vie est injuste.

Il s'empresse de défaire mon corset, tout en m'embrassant, il fait glisser ses doigts sur ma peau, mon corps se cambre sous ses caresses, je n'imaginais pas Kakashi-Senseï aussi doux, je connais une autre face, celle de l'homme tendre et amoureux, je frissonne de plaisir, je lui enlève son bandeau frontal de son œil, et voit ses deux yeux se plissés en souriant.

Il prend mes mains, et les passent sur son corps, je sens ses muscles se détendre sous mes doigts, il me dit :

« Tu sens comme mon cœur te désire…

Je sentais sous mes doigts son cœur battre à tous rompre, la chaleur de son corps augmentait. Ses yeux n'en devenant que plus fiévreux.

Il lâche mes mains, et touche mon corps, caressant légèrement mon cou, puis glissant sur mes épaules, le long de mes bras, il les glissent ensuite sur mes seins continuant jusqu'à mon ventre, il enlève mon jean, en défaisant le bouton lentement, me regardant dans les yeux.

Il le fait glissés lentement caressant mes cuisses, puis il remonte et pose ses mains sur mes hanches, je lui déboutonne sa chemise, il m'embrasse fougueusement.

Il sort son pantalon, et plaque son corps chaud contre le mien, je lui caresse l'arrière de la nuque, il me chuchote près de l'oreille :

« Je t'aime Sakura, ne me laisse pas.

Mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort, ma chaleur corporelle augmente, je sens une main glissé vers le bas, il introduit ses doigts à l'intérieure, il me regarde gémir de plaisir sous ses caresses, puis il m'embrasse, il descend dans mon cou, je n'en pouvais plus.

« Senseï…

« Sakura, je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça, appel moi par mon prénom.

« Kakashi, prenez moi… dis je haletante

« Sakura… je t'aime tant…

« Moi aussi…

Il retire ses doigts, et me pénètre lentement, une larme perla, étant donné que j'étais encore vierge.

« Je te fais mal ?? S'inquiéta-t-il.

« Non…

Il m'embrasse tout en faisant ses mouvements de va et vient, il augmente le rythme, ce faisant si doux en même temps, nous nous embrassons, ce désir retenue pendant si longtemps, ce libéra en cet instant, nous rendants plus fougueux et plus tendre l'un envers l'autre, j'atteint très vite le 7ème ciel avec l'homme que j'aime.

« Sakura… je vais… dit il

« Allez-y…je vous aime Kakashi

Je le sens se répandre en moi, puis il se redresse sur ses coudes, de chaque côtés de mon corps, me regarde, se penche et m'embrasse tendrement, il me dit :

« Pourquoi faut il que ce soit toi ?

Je pose mes doigts sur ses lèvres, je ne voulais pas gâcher cette belle soirée avec de pareilles futilités, il se couche à mes côtés, je me blottis dans ses bras, et nous nous endormons.

Je me réveille le lendemain matin, je le vois encore endormi, je me lève, me lave et me change, je me dirige vers la place publique, les deux émissaires du Raikage sont déjà là. Je m'avance vers eux, le grand au Katana, me dit :

« Vous êtes Haruno Sakura ??

« Oui c'est bien moi, dis je en me courbant.

« Quel dommage de tuer, une personne si aimable, même dans la douleur vous restez humble.

« Je ne souffre pas, je me sacrifie pour que mon village puisse vivre en paix.

« Quelle loyauté… nous commencerons quand votre Hokage sera rendue.

Maître Hokage arriva 30 minutes plus tard, suivi par Kakashi et toutes les autres teams, beaucoup de monde nous entouraient.

Je me met à genoux, de moi même, on m'attache les mains derrière le dos.

J'entend Maître Tsunade dire :

« N'y a-t-il aucun autre moyen ??

Je n'entend pas la réponse, je penche ma tête, je sens quelque chose de glacée se posait sur ma nuque, il me dit :

« Sakura Haruno, avait vous un souhait à formuler avant de mourir ?

« Je vous demanderais simplement ceci, ne touchez pas à Konoha.

« Votre souhait sera accordé, par le Raikage.

Il relève le Katana, et au moment de frapper, quelqu'un hurle :

« Attendez, attendez…

Je relève la tête et voit un jeune garçon, courir vers nous, un parchemin à la main.

« Fais voir Suzaku, dis le grand.

Il la lis et ensuite la lis à voix haute :

« Par la présente lettre, moi le Raikage, j'annule la demande de la Kunoïchi Haruno Sakura de Konoha, et accepte la requête du Hokage.

La terre qui appartenait a Konoha au pays de Kiri, et ainsi offerte au Raikage en compensation de la perte d'un de ces ninja.

Puisse cette missive arrivait avant l'exécution prévue.

Le Raikage.

Je me relève encore choqués de cette nouvelle, on me détache et je vois Kakashi courir vers moi, il m'embrasse et me dit :

« Ne me quitte plus.

Je resserre son étreinte, et pose la tête dans son cou.

5 ans plus tard :

« Papa, elle est ou maman ??

« Je t'ai déjà dit Rin, que ta mère était partie faire des courses pour ton anniversaire.

« Je suis rentrée, dis-je.

« Maman, maman, alors qu'est ce que tu m'as pris comme cadeau ?? dit Rin impatiente.

« Arrête d'embêter ta mère, tu le sauras ce soir, dit Kakashi en souriant.

Elle râle et part dans sa chambre, Kakashi me prend par la taille et m'embrasse, puis il pose sa main de libre sur mon ventre.

« Et comment vas Obito, ce matin ?

Il lui répond par un coup de pied dans mon ventre, Kakashi le sent et rigole.

Rin aujourd'hui fêtait ses 5 ans, nous l'avions conçu malgré nous ce jour là.

La vieille du jour ou j'aurais du mourir, mais depuis nous nous étions mariés et j'avais donnée naissance à Rin au grand bonheur de Kakashi.

Et avec l'arrivé prochaine d'Obito, il était aux anges.

Non je ne regrette pas la décision d'il y'a 5 ans, je suis si heureuse maintenant.

Kakashi m'embrasse et nous montons donner le cadeau a Rin, la main dans la main.

Write by Rika Sumeragi


End file.
